horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sexy and I Know It
"Sexy and I Know It" is a single by American hip hop duo LMFAO from their 2011 album Sorry For Party Rocking. Lyrics Yeah, yeah When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new LaFreak, yeah This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control It's Redfoo with the big afro And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body I work out Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body I work out When I walk in the spot, this is what I see Everybody stops and they staring at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it I'm sexy and I know it I'm sexy and I know it When I'm at the mall security just can't fight them all When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service, watch Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body I work out Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body I work out When I walk in the spot, this is what I see Everybody stops and they staring at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it I'm sexy and I know it I'm sexy and I know it Hey, check it out! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah Do the wiggle, man! I Do the wiggle, man! I'm sexy and I know it Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body I work out Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body I work out I'm sexy and I know it Why It Sucks # There is no point in this song. # The lyrics are terrible. # The beat is too simple. # The flow is terrible. # The music video is disgusting. # The single cover is really terrible. Video LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Dance Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:LMFAO Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Pop Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Dance Central songs Category:The Hip Hop Dance Experience songs Category:Dancemania Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Parodies from Bart Baker